powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Ajimu Inoue
Ajimu Inoue is the eldest daughter of the Queen of Succubi. Information She is the daughter of an influential Uyoku dantai politician and her family is deeply involved in Japan's politics. She is also the daughter of the Queen of Succubi. Appearance Ajimu is a young adult in her mid-teens with a slender, yet solid athletic build who has been described as rather tall for her age. Like Suzuka Kimura, she is considerably well-endowed for her age and has been noted to have a big forehead, furthermore she usually selects hairstyles which indirectly emphasize the size of her forehead. She is 170 centimeters in height, with long black hair (with one braid on her left side) that reaches her hips. She wears a black school-designated uniform blazer and skirt, and accenting these is a red necktie. She also is characterized by her large breasts. She has been noted for having considerate student look. Ajimu is considered the most beautiful and endowed with both style and grace of all the girl's in Time Out. Despite this, Ajimu can also be practical, wearing shorts underneath her skirt; she is also known for going commando from time to time. She usually dresses modestly the only exception to this is when she has "free time" with Drake during club meetings on the bus, revealing her black-and-red lace bra. It is implied that she is lesbian or bisexual. While at Sakura's friend's house, Ajimu changed into her pajamas which consisted of a tight, pink tank top and white panties. Personality Ajimu Inoue has a mature appearance compared to the other girls in her team. Indeed, she acts like the big sister of the group, which works well with her position as leader of the squad giving off an Ojou-sama like air. She, however does not tolerate incompetence or idiocy, which she responds to varying degrees, such as frustration when Bradley accidentally sends porn to Time Out's cellphone. When not on missions Ajimu does not hesitate to use her attractive looks to make others vulnerable and is an escape master able to use a "human wall" formed by a crowd to slip inside. She never has the intention of involving civilians purposely; when she was chased by Blank Verse and normal citizens with no link to magic and claimed to be her "best friend". She is very flirtatious due to her succubus heritage (she tries to hide this from her peers) she usually teasingly asks Bradley Winters if he wants a kiss as she is considered a mature, older sister. Notably, despite being a succubus, Ajimu can become embarrased in certain situations. When Dark Bradley erased her magic as well as stripping her naked, she expressed shock and disbelief that he would actually attack his own team mate. Ajimu reveals sadistic tendencies while fighting weak enemies Power Sleep Inducement- *Dream Walking- *Oneiric Prediction- Tychokinetic Combat- Enchanted Allure- Dagger Proficiency- Decelerated Aging- Enhanced Charisma- Perversion Empowerment- Succubi Step- Bond Destruction- Aphrodite's Sway- *Sexual Inducement- Desire Form- Wing Manifestation- Kiss of Death- Via Life-Force Absorption Special Ops Mastery- *Optimal Finesse- *Enhanced Unarmed Combat- Victoria's Secret Compartment- *Knife Manipulation- *Projectile Enhancement- Enhanced Condition- She is strong enough to lift automobiles and punch through steel, fast enough to outrun race-cars, agile enough to leap over small buildings and dodge supersonic attacks, intelligent enough to out smart master tacticians, durable enough to withstand bullets, grenades and low-to-medium explosive as well as a strong healing ability. *Enhanced Beauty- *Contaminant Immunity- Enslavement Kiss- Illusion Eye Tragedy- Adaptive Magic- See Abilities for more information Twin Snakes: Ouroboros- See Abilities for more information Claws- Abilities In battle, Ajimu wields the Infinite Arte named Twin Snakes: Ouroboros; a steel hook crafted in the shape of a bat fangs that she can summon in front of her, attached to a chain of white/black energy, which she can use to attack opponents from afar, or reel them in, as well as zip around the battlefield quickly, if not instantly, and close gaps between herself and her foes. On the other hand, she also used Balisong-style butterfly knives for close-range attacks as well as hidden throwing knives for long distance. Furthermore as a daughter of the legendary Queen of the Succubi, Ajimu has immense magical power, as well as a wide variety of abilities. Some noteworthy magic she has currently demonstrated are: Magic Replication - Ajimu can replicate an enemy's magic by analyzing and modifying the magic for her to use. Ironically, she was not fully aware of the process, stating that she did not need to understand because she is a Bombshell. There are two steps to this process: *Concept - Grasping the basic concept of the magic that she wants to replicate. She must confirm both the name and execution with her own eyes and ears. *Reasoning - Analyzing the magic's fundamentals and disassembling it's chemical structure, which simply means dismantling the magic's "nature" through the use of logic. Analysis - Adept at examinging magic, Ajimu is able to quickly understand the nature of a magic and figure out a weakness. Sealing - Ajimu has also shown proficiency in sealing magic, objects, and even entities. Telepathy - Ajimu can communicate telepathically with those around her openly or privately. Limits Trivia Category:Blog posts